Doppelganger
by captainbartholomew
Summary: WWE has some of the most interesting fans from kids to women to grown men. However, sometimes fans over step their boundaries for loving their favorite superstar a little too much. Seth Rollins is about to learn exactly how far a fan will go to get what he wants. Oneshot.


_**Title: Doppelganger**_

 _ **Author: captainbartholomew**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any members of the WWE or other items that may be copyrighted in this story. I only own my personal ideas, opinions, characters, etc. So please, don't sue me since I'm a college grad trying to pay off her loans.**_

 _ **Summary: WWE has some of the most interesting fans from kids to women to grown men. However, sometimes fans over step their boundaries for loving their favorite superstar a little too much. Seth Rollins is about to learn exactly how far a fan will go to get what he wants. Oneshot.**_

 _ ***a/n i: caylendar and I got to talking about how crazy the fans of WWE can get sometimes. She suggested a fanfic about the subject. I said it's been done, but half the time the wrestler falls in love with the person who kidnaps him. Can you say Stockholm syndrome? So she challenged me to write a piece about a crazy fan and I refused to decline a challenge. So, I wrote this in response.**_

 _ ***a/n ii: WARNING! This is can be seen as a dark fic. It's very out of my realm. I apologize to any Seth Rollins fans out there. I am a fan of him myself, but I really wanted some hurt Seth and some comforting at the end from a certain Shield member. Read on…**_

(XXXX)

The room was quiet and dark with only his strangled breaths to be heard. He refused to open his eyes as the blood from his injuries had caked around them. He knew he had to open them though to see if the monster was still leaning up against the wall with a sadistic smirk knowing he had broken him. However, he refused to show weakness in front of this villain. This villain was unlike any man he had face in the square circle. At least with most of his adversaries, he could study and pick them apart in a matter of seconds. He couldn't do this now, no, it seemed this adversary knew him better than he knew himself. It was like the man standing before him had lived through every single event he had been a part of in his life. He inhaled a deep breath of the stale, rancid air of the area he was imprisoned in. Once again, he struggled against the chair he was tied to for the billionth time. He could hear the other man in the room muttering something about how he should give up then followed with a dark chuckle. That was when he realized he needed to look his captor in the eyes again, no matter how much pain he was in.

With one last deep breath, he bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to lessen the pain of the blood stinging his eyes. He was greeted with what exactly he thought he was going to see.

The man stared at the other person in the room. At a far glance he could have been mistaken for the captured one's twin. The black wavy hair flowed freely with the signature blonde streak in front. The man wore makeshift ring gear similar to his and seemed to fit exactly as if it were his. His beard looked like it could use a little help since it was patchy in several places unlike his. The only difference which could be seen right now was the eyes which were a bright green instead of his brown.

It was like Seth Rollins was staring back at himself in a carnival mirror. The other man smirked sickly at him like Seth would have done if this had been a wrestling match and not a tortured kidnapping.

How had this day gone from good to one of the worst in his life in a matter of 6 hours? He closed his eyes and thought back to earlier in the day when the biggest worry he had was trying to get home.

(XXXX)

Any WWE wrestler or diva hated airports. It was normal given they were in them so much for their day jobs. Constantly, they had to fight crowds, make gates, check baggage, and attempt to handle the dozens of people who were trying to get them to sign for an autograph. So needless to say by the time Seth Rollins stepped into the frigid, air conditioned Davenport airport he was happy to be almost home. This airport wasn't like other large ones at all. With fewer than 50 flights going in and out of the airport a day, it was no wonder there was hardly anyone at the terminals, given it was a Wednesday in the middle of August, so of course there wouldn't be many people milling about.

Seth saw a large variety of businessmen working on laptops or having what he guessed were conference calls. He hiked his carry-on bag up higher on his shoulder as he headed to where the carousels were located to pick up the rest of his luggage. The tour he had been on was increasingly brutal with having to face a large variety of superstars each night. He was relieved and quite thankful he had been given the week off in order to prep for his bout at SummerSlam against John Cena. He could relax, watch some old Cena film, and figure out a plan of attack. Of course, the wheels in his mind were turning full swing with a scheme starting to evolve in order to retain his championship. He truly wasn't sure if he wanted to be the US Champion, holding two titles would prove to more work than actual fun. The two toned wrestler sighed missing the days when his job was fun. Those were the days when his so called brothers and he would run around the arena goofing off. He missed days like those, especially now that J & J were gone. Now, he was truly alone.

As he grabbed his large gray suitcase containing all his supplies from the tour, he began to scan the crowd. Stephanie and Triple H always seemed to book him a shuttle car to and from the airport these days. Even if he had no friends, he still had the perks of being champion; however that was a shallow consolation prize in his opinion. While continuing to scan the crowd, he finally saw a young man standing lazily off to the side with Seth's name written on the white board in front of it. Usually drivers knew enough to use fake names for him since he was such a big deal; this guy on the other hand didn't really feel like it. Surprisingly, it wasn't his usual driver who had come to pick him up from the airport either. Usually, the driver was an older gentleman with graying hair named Ralph, who often talked way too much about his loving wife and grand kids. On occasion, Ralph would ask Seth to sign an item or two for the grand kids which Seth usually did. He knew how much Ralph appreciated it. Having someone like Ralph on hand every time Seth traveled home was quite relaxing.

However, the guy standing there today was a young man. His hair tucked under the driver's cap he was wearing with the usual driver's garb on. Seth smiled at the young man and they both made quick introductions and headed for the parking garage. The young champion had missed the driver's first name since he was zoning in and out trying to stay awake. The Australia tour had done nothing good for him with time zones constantly changing. As the two approached the black four-door Cadillac, the young driver handed Seth a bottle of water which the wrestler eagerly accepted. He had been dying of thirst on the plane and since it was such a short flight no beverages had been served. The Architect took his spot in the backseat taking several swigs of the water and waited for the driver to start the car.

After several minutes his surroundings started to spin uncontrollably and Seth couldn't make it stop. His stomach twisted in knots as his brain seemed to have created its' own drum solo from a rock concert. What had brought this on? Had he caught a bad bug on the plane? Had he ate something that could induce food poisoning so quickly? No, sickness didn't set in that quickly.

"I'm just going to lie down here for a second," stated Seth to the driver as he carefully maneuvered his body so it could lay across the backseat without causing him to much harm in the form of cramping and sore muscles later on. Slowly, Seth's eyes drifted shut and he was unconscious within a several minutes.

From the front seat, the driver smirked sickly as a chuckle bumbled up from under him while looking back at the unconscious WWE World Heavyweight Champion. This had all gone according to the first part of his plan, now all he had to do was fulfill the second part. No one going to know what happened to the real Seth Rollins, if he had anything to say about it. The new and improved Seth Rollins was going to reform the Shield, make the fans happy, and rule the WWE! The Architect had never seen this one coming even with his scheming and plotting little mind. With the unconscious champion in the back seat, the Cadillac took off speeding out of the parking garage down the Iowa state highway.

(XXXX)

Marvin Gray was your average man. He had the typical 9-5 job, lived in the typical small apartment, and lived a typical, normal, everyday life. However, what most people didn't know about Marvin was his obsession with WWE. From a young age, Marvin had found wrestling a comfort of sorts. His brothers and him had all watched it growing up and had wanted to be wrestlers once they were old enough. Fate had different plans for Marvin and his brothers though.

One snowy day, Marvin's brothers had decided to go out and grab some supplies from one of the town stores. The family had lived several miles from any town. Marvin had waved his two brothers off as they drove down the snow covered road only to see them never return home again. His brothers hit a patch of black ice on the way back and slide into a telephone pole killing the two young men upon impact. This would just be the beginning of the darkness lurking in Marvin's soul. The darkness started to show itself at his young age and grow into a raging monster by his adult life.

Marvin mourned for years about the loss of his brothers sadly watching WWE and wondering what could have been. Until the day The Shield arrived on the scene. That day Marvin began to realize his brothers were not as dead as he thought they were. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins had their brotherhood and although at times it could be tense, it was like Marvin knew his brothers were somehow there. The young man became possessed when it came to the trio knowing anything and everything about them. He had found the comfort he had been lacking after his brother's deaths for so long. For a while, Marvin was just comforted by the presence and idea of brotherhood in the WWE.

Until a dubious weasel, known as Seth Rollins, ruined the tranquility and peace Marvin had worked so hard to find and had shattered into a million pieces in a matter of seconds. Sure, Seth's turn had taken everyone hard, but to Marvin it was like reliving the deaths of his brothers all over again. The Shield disbanded leaving a crumpled up and broken man lying there helpless knowing brotherhood wouldn't always win out. The night of The Shield's dissolution something inside Marvin snapped. Marvin vowed it would be the beginning of the end for The Architect.

If Seth Rollins couldn't be a good brother to Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, then Marvin Gray was going to replace him… permanently!

That was how he had ended up here with an unconscious Seth Rollins tied to a wooden chair in the dimly lit warehouse. Marvin had begun to hate Rollins for what he had done to the Shield. The hate intensified and began to boil over every time Rollins screwed with his former brothers. If the so-called champion, couldn't be a good brother then someone needed to teach him a lesson. Not only did Marvin want to destroy Rollins, but he also wanted live his dream of being a wrestler. If he played his cards right, he could have his dream and his brothers.

Marvin's hatred for the champion intensified every time the man hurt any wrestler in the WWE. He was going to save everyone one from the evil tyrant Seth Rollins and bring forth the savior known as Seth Rollins. Every time the champion hit his patented curb stomp on either of his brothers or another wrestler Marvin's plan began to evolve.

Curb stomp… Kidnap Seth Rollins and hold him hostage a few days.

Curb stomp… Torture him and show him what real pain is like especially with no brothers to protect you.

Curb stomp… Become the new and improved Seth Rollins and reform the Shield to the adoration of his newfound brothers and the general WWE Universe fans.

Curb stomp… Kill Seth Rollins.

Sure, it had taken Marvin a year and half to plot how he would hurt the former Shield brother, but it had taken him that long to become Rollin's identical twin too. The internet had been a more than willing place to learn about the champion. It was amazing what one could find residing on the net these days. With photos, blogs, accounts, and almost anything Seth Rollins related at his disposal, he was able to become the clone of the young wrestler. Surprisingly, no one questioned him about his strange behavior in the Davenport, Iowa community, but it was Iowa after all. Strange things did happen in Iowa all the time. So what if no one noticed the The Architect had a stalker? The less attention he gathered the sooner everything would work out.

When the opportunity arose to take Seth's driver Ralph out at the airport, Marvin took it as his sign that it was time to act or forever hold his peace. He sure as hell wasn't going to hold his piece. He drugged the complimentary water bottle he had given to the wrestler and caused him to pass out in the backseat of the luxury car. Everything had gone according to the plan Marvin had concocted.

Rollin's kidnapping had taken place nearly two weeks ago and the world hadn't really gone crazy. Well, the WWE had, but everyone else especially those in the Davenport, Iowa community really hadn't even noticing the missing superstar or his doppelganger for that matter. Marvin wasn't really distraught over the police and the continuous sweeping of the neighborhoods looking for Rollins. The likelihood they found Rollins or he was very low especially given the abandoned industrial park was not on anyone's radar even more. Marvin had made sure to scope out places no one would suspect Seth to be at. Everything had been going according to plan except one thing hadn't been broken yet. The doppelganger smirked with a quiet frustration hidden behind his green eyes while looking his victim.

Seth Rollins was not a man who could be broken easily. Marvin had done everything from beat to cut him and the young wrestler still remained diligent with willpower. The beaten and unbroken wrestler, sat there with his head hanging limp to the side with his eyes closed probably thinking to himself about ways to get free. Marvin was very sure Seth had lost track of time and the constant battering of his body had warn his demeanor quite thin. If Marvin was going to be the new Seth Rollins, he had to play mind games too. Marvin approached the young man kicking his shins as a pained grunt came from him.

"Wake up, Rollins," muttered a disgusted Marvin, "You are such a weakling no wonder everyone left you. They thought you were nothing and now they know you are nothing."

The wrestler didn't really respond other than with another grunt in pain. Marvin was sure the young man was going to break today. The moment of Seth Rollins finally downfall would be a great one as he fell from grace. Then from the ashes, Marvin would assume his role at the pinnacle of greatness and return to his brothers. However, before he did any of that he decided he needed to make Rollins suffer some more, maybe it would even break the young man.

"You know why I did this?" questioned the evil fan as he paced back in forth in front of Seth, "I had two brothers much like you did. We wanted to be wrestlers, you know? Together we would conquer the WWE. You know what happened to them? They died!"

Another small groan came from Seth; Marvin didn't really even care if the wrestler was listening to him. The part Rollins needed to listen too hadn't come yet anyway.

"Tragic car accident killed them and I never got over it. I found comfort in the form of you and your brothers. I was alright. Then when you turned your back, let's just say things didn't go so swimmingly. I vowed I would reunite the Shield someway, somehow, but how? How to reunite the broken brotherhood? Then it hit me! I'd become you! I'd become the new and improved Seth Rollins. I'd be the one who would snuff out Seth Rollins old flame, kill the Authority, and reunite the Shield to save the WWE. I would be loved by the masses. Only problem: you. I solved that problem now, didn't I?"

A dark chuckle escaped Marvin's throat as it bubble up out of him. He continued with his monologue walking toward Seth and leaning in his lips almost touching the other man's ear, "You see Seth, if I may you call you Seth?"

An audible, but weak growl erupted from Rollins as Marvin rolled his eyes at seeing the spark still left in the young wrestler, "You lost everyone. You don't have your brothers to save you because they hate you. Hunter and Stephanie are too busy running their little company to care about you. The fans hate you because well because you're you. No one cares about you anymore, Rollins. The moment I end your precious life everyone will be better off. No one will care when you are dead especially not your brothers. YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Silence fell over the small warehouse as Marvin let his last sentence echo throughout the building. Rollins had to break after that. The response the doppelganger got though wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"I'm… I'm… I'm not nothing, you psycho," Seth stuttered quietly as he slowly lifted his head up to look at his captor through his bloodshot eyes. His muscles ached and every part of his body felt like it had done an extreme Crossfit session. Marvin's eyes bulged out of his eyes as he roared with anger. Before he even knew what he was doing he had backhanded Rollins. The raging sting of pain on Seth's cheek forced him to twist his head to the side. More pain really wasn't going to do that much to him was it?

Marvin, still angry, stalked over to the other side of the warehouse and grabbed something. He began to walk slowly toward Seth. From the little Seth could see it looked like his captor had a sharp object in his hands. With a deep breath of the stale smelling air, Seth knew this must be the end.

Somewhere his mind laughed about he was going to be murdered by a crazy fan who wanted to be him. Another part of his mind was screaming in terror about how he was about to die. This wasn't how he thought he would die. Especially being killed by someone who thought they were going to be him. He thought about his family, his friends, his co-workers, his brothers.

As he exhaled the stale air, he let the darkness take over all corners of his mind. However as he let the darkness overcome him, he could hear what sounded like sirens in the far off distance. Then a brief scuffle and someone running over to him talking, however it sounded like they were trying to communicate with him through water. He could have sworn the last thing he heard was an angel.

"Come on Seth, stay with me I'm not losing a patient now! I need a medic over here stat!"

(XXXX)

The constant beeping was annoying. He wanted to make it stop, but he couldn't find the strength within him to open his eyes as the beeping continued. His body felt like it had just suffered through a thousand degree fire and every muscle ached. The beeping continued and he attempted to try and complain about it, but nothing came out of his mouth because it was parched dry. As the beeping continued to grow louder, he tried to remember what had happened to him. However, he was still met with darkness. No one was there to give him the answers his brain was trying so desperately to find. As he thought he was alone, did he hear a voice over powering the incessant beeping which wouldn't stop.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling today?"

For some reason, he knew that voice. He attempted to recognize it, but the dark clouds continued to muddy his mind in the hazy smog. He yearned to see who was talking and where he was. He wanted to know what had happened to him and why the annoying beeping wouldn't stop. He needed to know what the hell was going on and why his body felt like it was on fire. With those thoughts, he finally willed himself to for his eyes open.

For a second, Seth Rollins thought he was in heaven as a blinding white light overpowered him. Slowly, Seth's eyes began to adjust. The awful plastic smell of a hospital began to hit his nostrils. The white cinder block walls were bright with rays of sunlight reflecting off them. Seth attempted to turn his head and look around for the constant annoying beeping sound, but found it was braced to prevent movement. What the hell had happened to him?

"Hey, you're awake!" Proclaimed the voice Seth had heard earlier. The voice's owner leaned towards Seth's line of visaion so he wouldn't have to rotate his head so much. A tangled mop of dirty blonde hair caught his sight as he saw an overly exhausted Dean Ambrose standing over him and smiling. Dean looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

Seth shuddered. Why the hell was Ambrose here? Was he going to torture him? What was he going to do to hurt an already injured and down for the count, Seth? The young man attempted to speak, but found his throat too dry before he could even gesture did Dean have a cup of water with a straw in his hand for Seth to drink from. After several gulps of the refreshing liquid, he found his voice.

"What happened?" questioned a still groggy Seth as he kept his eyes locked on Dean, "Why are you here? Who did this to me? Why do I feel like my body is on fire with pain?"

Dean blinked at Seth in confusion and fixed the young man with a perplexing stare, "You don't remember anything do you?"

The two toned wrestler nodded his head at the older man. The last thing he remembered was getting off his plane at the Iowa airport and getting ready to head home for a couple days of rest and relaxation before having to be back at work for their SummerSlam pay-per-view. He remembered being upset that Ralph, his usual driver, was not there to pick him up from the airport and the company had sent a replacement without telling him, which was extremely odd. Dean cleared his throat bringing Seth back into the present waiting for an answer about his current situation.

"You were kidnapped and assaulted by a crazy fan," explained the former leader of the Shield, "This wacko hated you for destroying The Shield and our brotherhood. They didn't realize wrestling was scripted and not real. The fan vowed to get revenge on you for destroying our brotherhood plus ruining mine and Roman's lives. So, the fan, I think his name was Marvin according to the police report, concocted this extreme plot to kidnap, kill, and replace you. From what the police found out, he was going to impersonate you once he got rid of you. Guess the guy knew everything about you from the internet and even looked like you too.

"Marvin had been parading around town as you for a while now, but everyone thought it was as some weird tribute and not that he was going to try to kill you. The reason the police found you is because 'Wannabe Seth Rollins' wasn't discreet about not looking like you when it came to his comings and goings from the hideout he was keeping you at. You had been missing for nearly two weeks when the police finally found you. You were severally dehydrated, had numerous fractures to several of your bones, a concussion, and numerous lacerations to the skull. The guy really wanted to make you suffer for all the 'pain' you inflicted on the other wrestlers. He's looking at serious jail time and will never be able to see the light of day ever again. Corporate is not pleased at all. WWE is going for full charges since assaulting and kidnapping an employee is severely frowned upon."

Seth blinked several times with his mouth a jar and a blank stare covering his face. Some crazy, psycho fan had wanted to kill him just because he had destroyed The Shield. Wait, Dean had said something about wrestling being scripted and turned to look at the other man in confusion yet again.

"What do you mean wrestling is scripted?" questioned Seth with an air of confusion about him.

"Seth," Dean stated in a warning tone making it sound reminiscent of a big brother scolding a little brother, "Have you been drinking the Kool Aid at work again? You really need to not channel your character so much, you know? Roman and I don't hate you. You're our little brother, no matter if we're on screen or off screen, we're still family."

Of course! Seth had been channeling his character so much recently from shows to signings to appearances, he had forgotten wrestling was just that: scripted. It was like that old saying life imitating art or art imitating life, he could never remember. Seth Rollins wasn't like the Seth Rollins he played on TV. No, the Seth Rollins who was lying here in this hospital bed was the one who had two brothers who adored him to no end. The fact one of them was sitting here with him, for god could only guess how long, was what true brotherhood was. Unlike that stupid saying about life imitating art, Seth had another saying he thought his Shield brothers and he lived by: Family doesn't end with blood. No matter what some crazy doppelganger fan tried to do to him.

Dean smiled at Seth as he began to yawn. Seth was guessing the pain killers in the IV attached to him were starting to kick in yet again causing him to become tired and ready to go under. However, before he did he had to say something important to the other man in the room.

"Hey Dean," Seth said while fighting off closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

"Yea?" questioned the young blonde.

"Thanks for being here when I woke up and making sure I knew what was going on," Seth answered with a smile as Dean nodded in understanding. Part of his job was to make sure his little brother was safe even if sometimes fans did get out of control and take things way to seriously.

"It's not a problem. You know you're going to have a long road to recovery, bud. The doctor said its normal in trauma cases such as yours to have a bit of amnesia, which I don't think is a bad thing." Dean explained while starting to list off the different facets of what Seth would have to go through in regard to both the mental and physical rehabilitation process, "There's going to be a lot of challenges going into this Seth. Roman and I will be there every step of the way to help a-"

Dean was met in response with soft snores coming from the young man lying in the hospital bed fast asleep with his mouth a bit agape and drool starting to come out of it. Seth was always such an unattractive sleeper. The Lunatic shook his head and patted Seth gently on the knee while pulling up the blankets to make sure Seth was warm enough. With one last glance at the sleeping Seth, Dean walked over to a more comfortable chair and texted Roman to let him know Seth had woken up for a bit. Hopefully, an update would put the big man at ease while he attempted to get the Davenport Hospital. From Dean's understanding, Roman had had a lot of trouble with getting any form of a flight to Iowa. Damn, airlines.

Dean picked up the book he was reading before Seth had woken up and needed reminding of what had happened. He glanced at the young man once more. If anyone could get through this, it was going to be Seth. The young man was tough as nails. From what the police had told him about Marvin, it seemed the crazy man was unable to break Seth's iron will. Good, Seth would need that will on the road to recovery. Plus like Dean had said earlier, he and Roman were going to be there every step of the way through the rehabilitation process. No matter what people thought about the three men, Dean knew not even some raging psycho fan could replace his brother, the one, the only, the original, Seth Rollins.

As he flipped the page to where he left off he quietly muttered to no one in particular, "Family doesn't end with blood especially not when some doppelganger tries to destroy it. We'll be there for you every step of the way, little brother. Believe that."

The End

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n iii: Reviews = a slice of apple pie! Hmmm… now to figure out how to make enough pie to share with the whole fanfiction wrestling community? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
